the_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Joining
Hi! Joining is the first thing you do here - other then reading the Rules. First, there's a list of species you can choose from. Then, put your character(s) under the species' heading. Enter this form: Name: Age & Birthday: Appearance: Personality(you don't need to stick with this): Family: Breed(if a pet): History(optional): Extras(optional): Future Plans: Joining Humans Adults/Elders(20 and older) Name: Jack "Loudclaw" Augustine Age & Birthday: 21, 12/04/1991 Appearance: In armor, reddish gray Power Suit. Shoulder pads sort of flattish, blue Arm Cannon, Visor, and lights. Out of armor, he tends to wear a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He also wears a watch. Personality(you don't need to stick with this): Tries to save his friends, will not condone evil. Family: None alive. Breed(if a pet): N/A, human History(optional): N/A Extras(optional): The Power Suit... Future Plans: Helping the world be a better place. Accepted by the Creator. 12:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Kids(19 and under) N: Skye Zoe Reamer A, B: 10, July 7th, 2003 A: Blonde, blue-green eyes P: Skye loves being outdoors: hiking, cycling, or paddling through it. She is an experienced backpacker, and enjoys all sorts of games, sports, stories, riddles, and myths. Skye's hobbies include singing, guitar and keyboard playing, soccer, swimming, running, crafting, and creative writing. She's typically very sociable, expressive, and dominant. F: Cousins are Tali Reamer and Dashiell (Dash) Reamer. Parents are Addison Reamer and Jacob Reamer. Uncle is Austin Reamer and aunt is Clover Blini. E: Skye has claustrophobia, the fear of having no escape and being closed in. F P: After her birthday, getting a summer job at the shelter. ---- N: Dashiell (Dash) Jackson Reamer A, B: 11, May 22nd, 2003 A: Brown-haired, tall, skinny, boy with bright blue eyes. P: Dash enjoys most activities, such as hiking, craft making and cooling off in the river. He can't wait for the games, laughs, new friends, magic, and adventuring spirit that always abound in summer. He loves going on long hikes, listening for familiar birds and identifying plants, but he never fails to be amazed by a unique flower, gnarly roots, some extra-soft moss, or a tiny bug she has never seen before. Dash also enjoys running races, exploring on his bike, learning new languages, cooking, playing guitar, sketching and writing. F: Cousins are Skye Reamer, Grace Blini, Colin Blini, and Tom Blini. Parents are Clover Blini and Austin Reamer. Uncle is Jacob Reamer and aunt is Addison Blini. Twin sister is Tali Reamer. F P: He plans to go to camp for two sessions, like always. ---- N: Tali Kristina Reamer A, B: 11, May 22nd, 2003 A: Tall, skinny, blonde with blue eyes. P: Tali is fiery and adventurous, and she has a problem with following orders. She can be rather rebellious at times, especially when ordered around. Despite that, however, she loves her family and would do almost anything for them. Tali hopes to have fun learning and experiencing nature as much as possible. F: Cousins are Skye Reamer, Grace Blini, Colin Blini, and Tom Blini. Parents are Clover Blini and Austin Reamer. Uncle is Jacob Reamer and aunt is Addison Reamer. Twin brother is Dashiell Reamer. E: Tali hates when people text while driving, as she once saw a car accident, and got quite a scare. F P: Tali's not planning ahead right now. Approved by the creator! --Mistybird (talk) 00:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pets Dogs Name: Blitz Age & Birthday: 3, birthday is August 27th Appearance: Tall, harlequin (white with black) Great Dane, brown eyes, short tail Personality(you don't need to stick with this): Typical Great Dane personality. Gentle, devoted, friendly, energetic. Blitz is the type of dog that gets hyperactive if he doesn't get outside for a day. He nips strangers if they try to pet him, and only wants to be pet by people he knows really well. He is very athletic, and will run or wrestle with other dogs on no command. Family: N/A Breed(if a pet): Great Dane History(optional): Born from a breeder, bought. Extras(optional): none Future Plans: none ~Darky Cats N: Clover A, B: Three months, April of 2013 A: Fluffy silvery-gray somali with dark green eyes. P: Clever, michievious, brave, and adventurous. F: Unknown, owner is Skye Reamer B: Somali F P: To explore in the backyard Approved by the creator! --Mistybird (talk) 00:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Iggy Age & Birthday: Six months, January 2013 Appearance: White with one ginger spot that covers his left eye and ear, and another one on his lower back and tail; green eyes; folded ears Personality(you don't need to stick with this): Grumpy, Adventurous, (can't think of anything else) Family: None known. Breed(if a pet): British fold History(optional): He has been in a shelter all his life. Extras(optional): Future Plans: To get out and see the world. :D Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 15:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Gerbils and Hamsters Snakes Wild Animals Foxes Bears Skunks Deer Hawks Owls Name: Kyran Age: 9 moons, born on Feb. 23 Appearance: A lovely golden tawny color with black speckles and dark black eyes Species: Barn owl Personality: Kind and warmhearted but shy, but once you get to know her she is bold, silly and outgoing. She gets annoyed easily, and is a brilliant flighter in battle. Family: None known, all presumed dead. History: Fell out of the nest right after her parents had given her a nice wriggly centipede for her to eat. Her hollow was attacked and was forced to go elsewhere. She was found by a family of Masked owls and was raised with them. She is now a fantastic flyer and hopes to find love someday. Extras: She has a pattern of dots on her belly feathers that looks like a spiral. Future Plans: She will find her love, they'll become mates and have chicks together. The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 21:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC)